Hidden Feelings
by chemicalxkittyx
Summary: My story is just a romance story between Germany and my OC Holly Hoffmann/Berlin. I'm kinda new to writing fan fiction, but I hope you all like it. I think it's pretty good so far, so reviews would be nice : Holly Hoffmann/Berlin belongs to me. xxkakasihatakeloverxx Germany and everything else related to Hetalia belongs to Hetalia 日丸屋秀和 Himaruya Hidekazu
1. Chapter 1 The encounter

The thought of him never seemed to leave her mind. It was like a drug, a terrible addiction that wouldn't ever go away. Every time she thought of him, she felt her pulse quicken. Holly sighed. Her thoughts were always of him, even when she tried to concentrate on work or something else, it was so hard. She knew that for sure he had no idea how she felt about him, or so she thought...

Ludwig Beilschmidt, or also know as Germany was the person she loved, but also her boss which made things kinda awkward for her, but she managed to hide it from him. Holly was also known as Berlin, which is why Germany was her boss.

She was sitting in the park, on a beautiful spring afternoon just listening to her music, trying to clear her mind.

She felt her phone buzz, she took it out of her pocket and looked at it. She had a text, she wondered from whom.

Once she looked, she felt her face flush. It was from Germany... She wondered what he wanted. Berlin opened the text, reading it to herself.

It said, "Berlin, I would like to talk to you about something serious. Could you meet me at the library in about 15 minutes, ja? -Germany."

Holly's face flushed even more. He wanted her to meet him. She felt her heartbeat speed up. She took a deep breath, and replied to him.

"Sure, I'll be there. See you soon. -Berlin." She couldn't believe it. Berlin stood up, adjusting herself, brushing her jeans off. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the library.

Berlin arrived at the library, she stood outside for a moment, trying to calm herself down.

"Get yourself together Holly, it's just Germany." What was she saying, it wasn't JUST Germany, this was the man she loved.

She took a deep breath, and walked inside. She looked around for him, and she saw him towards the back reading a book. She took another deep breath, feeling her face start to flush as she saw him. He was as gorgeous as ever, he had his uniform on, my god she loved a man in uniform. His beautiful blonde locks, which she wanted to run her fingers through. His piercing blue eyes, that felt like they could melt her heart every time she looked at him.

"Snap out of it Holly! Just walk over to him." She thought. She took a deep breath and she walked over to him.

"Urm..." She cleared her throat. "Hi Germany." Germany looked up from the book he was reading. He smiled at the sight of her. "Hallo Berlin. I'm glad you can make it. Please have a seat."

That smiled literally killed her; she felt her face turn a slight red. She nodded and sat down across from him. Germany marked his page, and sat down his book. He cleared his throat and looked at her. Holly moved a piece of her black and teal hair out of her face, adjusting her bangs.

"So you're probably wondering why I called you here, ja?" he said.

She nodded. His beautiful blue eyes met her blue hues, she felt like she was gonna die. "Yes, I am. What's this serious matter you need to discuss with me?"

Germany nodded. "Well you know how I always go to the meetings where America, England, Italy, Japan, China, Russia, France, and I discuss different subjects about the world and such ja?"

Holly nodded. "Yes, I have heard you speak about them a few times before."

He looked at her and nodded. "Well I was wondering if when I go to the next meeting, would you like to go with me?" His accent got deeper somewhat. Berlin's eyes widen.

"Germany, are you sure about that sir? It's such a great opportunity, but I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Germany shook his head. "You would never be a bother, und your one of my hardest workers. I would love for you to come." He smiled at her. That was the rare smile she loved so much. Her heartbeat quickened, she couldn't say no.

This was an opportunity to spend time with him, but also learn some new things and meet the other countries. She was thrilled. Berlin smiled and nodded. "Alright, it would be my pleasure to join you Germany."

Germany grinned, she felt like she was gonna die. "Oh Berlin, I can't thank you enough. You are simply the greatest." Berlin blushed a deep scarlet.

"T-thank you Germany. That means alot." Germany smiled again, he seemed to smile alot around her.

"Your very much welcome Holly." She felt herself blush even more. He called her Holly, he rarely called her that. She smiled at him.

"Ze meeting is next Thursday, that's good for you I suppose, ja?"

Holly nodded. "That is perfect. Thank-you so much for this opportunity sir. I'm excited to go."

Germany chuckled. "I'm very glad to hear that und I look forward to it."

He stood up and walked over to give her a hug. Her face turned even more red. She put her arms around his waist, hugging him back.

She could feel his abs through his uniform, against her. "I love you..." She whispered. She pulled away from him, his face was red.

"Wait...what did you say Berlin?" She looked at him, her eyes widened.

"What? I didn't say anything.." she said.

"Oh... I swore I heard you say something. Never mind then."

Holly nodded. "I must go, but I will see you later." She waved to him, and walked away.

Germany stood there for a moment, trying to make sure he heard correctly what she said. He swore he heard Holly say she loved him. His face flushed at the thought of it, is what why she always acts funny and nervous when she's around him... He loved her back as well. He thought about going after her, then he stopped in his tracks.

"No Ludwig, pull yourself together. What if she never even said anything and you were imagining it?" He shook his head and sighed.

He couldn't ever tell her he loved her, he was her boss and that might make things weird between them. He gathered his stuff and headed out. Germany wanted to buy her something nice. He thought for a moment.

"A dozen roses sounds nice... I think I'll send her some of those..." He smiled to himself. Maybe someday in time he could tell her how he felt.

Holly arrived home, she put her bags and keys down, locking the door behind her. She took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she said I love you to him! I hope to god he didn't hear exactly what I said. Her face flushed even more. Goodness what a day. Berlin was relaxing on the couch, when she heard the doorbell ring. Who could that be. She walked over and asked who it was.

"Delivery for Ms. Holly Hoffmann." Who in the world sent me a delivery, she thought. She opened the door and a young man in a military uniform greeted her.

"Ms. Hoffmann?" Berlin nodded.

"Yes, that is me."

The young man nodded. "I have these for you."

He handed her a dozen of beautiful black roses. Her favorite. Her face blushed a deep scarlet.

"T-thank-you, but who are these from?.." She took the bouquet from him.

The young man spoke. "They are from Ludwig Beilschmidt, miss."

Her blush deepened even more. "Germany... Sent... Me... _These_..." She thought. Berlin nodded, thanking the young man and she shut the door as he left. Berlin blinked a few times, trying to take this all in. She looked at the roses, they were so beautiful. She smelled them, they smelled wonderful. There was a card inside of the roses, she took it out reading it.

"Just a little thank-you gift for being such a great help. -Germany." Berlin smiled to herself, he was so sweet. She loved him so much...

Germany's phone rang, he answered it. "Ja, this iz Germany."

"Sir, I delivered the roses to Miss Hoffmann like you asked of me."

Germany smiled. "Did she liked them?"

"Yes sir, she was very happy."

Germany was glad. "That's great, thank-you for taking them to her."

"No problem sir."

Germany hung up his phone. He was so glad that she loved them. He blushed slightly just thinking about her. Holly was so beautiful. Ever since she first came to work for him, he's been attracted to her. He just really wondered if she loved him back...

Thursday came before they even knew it. Holly was up early that morning, stressed about the meeting. She kept fussing about what to wear, until she just decided to wear something casual. She decided to wear her black skinny jeans, black blouse and her ballet flats. She straightened her hair and let it fall loose. Berlin sighed, trying to calm her nerves. Pretty soon she had to head to Germany's place, since he was the one taking her to the meeting. Berlin grabbed her things, and headed to Germany's house.

Germany paced back and forth in the living room, awaiting Berlin's arrival.

"She isn't gonna show up." He thought.

"No Ludwig! What are you thinking? Berlin has never let you down." He sighed, adjusting his shirt. He looked at the clock, Berlin should be there any minute. Germany sat down for a moment, taking deep breaths trying to relax. He heard the doorbell, it made him jump. He walked to the door opening it, it was Berlin. He blushed deeply as the sight of her. She was so beautiful... He smiled at her.

"Hallo Berlin, I'm so happy you came, please come in and I'll be ready in a moment." Holly walked inside of Germany's house. She nodded at him, feeling her face flush. He was so gorgeous... Even though he only had his uniform on, he was still so gorgeous in her eyes. She stepped inside, waiting for him to get ready. Germany rushed to grab his keys and wallet.

The place where everyone met wasn't too far from his home, so he decided to just drive him and Berlin there.

"Are you ready to go?" Germany said as he looked at her. Berlin nodded blushing slightly.

"Y-yes I'm ready." Germany blushed at the sight of her blushing.

"Okay, then let's go." Germany led Holly to his car. She got into his car, blushing deeply. She buckled her seat belt, taking a deep breath. She couldn't get over the fact that she was in his car. Holly couldn't even look at him.

Germany couldn't keep from blushing around Holly. She was just too cute. He drove to the building where the meeting is. It wasn't far from where he lived. He arrived at the building.

"This iz the place." Holly nodded, taking her seat belt off and getting out of the car. "Just follow me Holly."

She nodded. "Okay."

She followed Germany inside the building, and to where everyone else was. She was so nervous meeting everyone. Holly had only met Italy before, and she liked him. He was sweet~ They reached the room.

"Well here we are, don't mind these idiots Berlin." Holly nodded, giggling.


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting

Germany opened the door; he already heard them yelling. He sighed, thinking to himself. "This is going to be a long meeting."

Holly walked in with Germany; she heard everyone yelling and was wondering what was going on.

"Dudes I should be in charge, it's obvious I'm the hero!" shouted a blonde haired boy with glasses.

"Oh shut it you wanker. You have no idea what you are talking about." said a darker blonde boy with an English accent

"Ohhonhonhonhon~ you idiots are all wrong. I, France should run this place, am I wrong no?" said a boy with long blonde hair.

"You should all just become one with Russia da? Than we can all be good friends." said a silver haired boy, who had a scary aura.

"Suck ball! Do you have any tasty treats, aru? ~" said an Asian boy with a ponytail.

"G-guys maybe we should all risten to each other..." said another Asian boy with shorter hair.

"We should all just sit down and eat some pastaaaaaaa~" said Italy.

Italy looked towards the door, his eyes widening.

"Germanyyyyyy~ you're finally here." He ran up to Germany hugging him. "Yes Italy, it's good to see you too, now get off." Italy let go of Germany, looking behind him.

"Hollyyyyyyyyy, what are you doing here?" He went to hug her as well. Holly giggled hugging him back. "Hi Italy, good to see you. Um, well Germany brought me here. He wanted me to come." She let him go and moved a strand of black and teal hair out of her face.

Everyone got quiet; they were all staring at her now. She blushed lightly.

"Dude, who's the hot chick with Germany? Is that his girlfriend?"

"America, stop being rude and nosey you brute."

"Ohhonhonhon, she iz a pretty little thing. I wonder if she'll let me take her home."

"I wonder if she is, a friend of Germany's I suppose."

"Well rooky here, we have a guest."

"Maybe she'll become one with Russia, da?"

Germany was getting angry. "All of you SHUT UP! And stop being rude to her! No, she isn't my girlfriend." He blushed deeply as he said that. "She represents a very important part of my country, and she's a dear friend. Everyone, this is Holly Hoffmann, or otherwise known as Berlin. Be nice to her! She is joining us today."

Holly waved at everyone. "N-nice to meet you all. You can call me Holly or Berlin. Either is fine."

Italy pulled her arm. "Come sit with me and Germany Holly." She nodded. "Okay."

Italy smiled. "Graze Holly~" Holly went and sat down between Germany and Italy.

She was SO nervous. She felt her face flush as she sat down between Germany and Italy. Everyone was staring at her; she wished they would just say something.

"Well since none of you will say anything then I will first. Hey Holly! I'm America, pleasure to meet you. I welcome you here, and I hope you can deal with all the craziness."

Holly giggled. "Pleasure to meet you as well America. I'm sure I can manage, I'm not exactly normal myself." She smiled.

America laughed. "Alright well that's good. I don't think any of us are normal either."

"Speak for yourself wanker. Pardon my language Holly, I'm England. Pleasure to meet you miss." He said in an English accent.

Holly smiled at him. "Pleasure to meet you as well England and it's quite alright. I've heard worse." She laughed.

England smiled. "Well that's good then, please make yourself at home."

Holly nodded, smiling. "Thank-you England."

"Ohhonhonhon, my aren't you a pretty little thing. Are you taken sweetheart? How about you come home with big brother France?"

Holly looked him disgusted. "No thanks you pedo "

Everyone started laughing. "Dude, France you got rejected." said America. France got quiet after that.

"Well how about you become one with Russia, da?" Holly shook her head. "N-no thanks..."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Holly. Welcome, I am Japan." Holly smiled at him. "Thanks Japan, pleasure to meet you as well. I've heard about you from Italy and Germany."

"Aw well that is very sweet of them..." Japan smiled.

"Holly, nice to meet you. Would you like a tasty treat? I'm China." said China.

Holly smiled and shook her head. "No thanks China, but nice to meet you too. Wonderful to meet all of you really." she smiled.

Germany was so pleased how happy Holly seemed. It was amazing... "Alright, we can start the meeting now." said Germany.

For the next few hours, Holly sat and observed the meeting, wondering what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3 The innocence

For the next few hours, Holly sat and observed the meeting, wondering what would happen next.

Holly was slightly amused with all the excitement that was happening. Everyone kind of acted like a dysfunctional family, but she thought it was sweet.

She glanced over at Germany, he looked slightly annoyed, but calm at the same time. She smiled looking at him. He caught her looking and smiled back. Berlin blushed lightly.

The meeting came to an end, and Holly smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all and each of you are interesting people. I'm happy I was able to join you all."

Germany smiled. He was so happy Holly enjoyed herself.

"Berlin, are you ready to go?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Ciao Holly, I hope to see you soon." Italy said as he hugged her.

"She smiled hugging him back. "I'm sure you will."

Italy smiled and whispered in her ear. "Germany loves you, ya know~"

Berlin blushed, her eyes widening looking at Italy. He grinned at her and walked away.

Holly blushed thinking about what Italy said. "C-could it be true?... Does Germany love me?..." She thought to herself.

Germany approached her, she saw him and blushed even more. "Holly, are you ready to go?" he asked.

Holly nodded. "Y-yes I'm ready to go."

Germany looked at her and nodded, she was so cute when she blushed. "Alright, let's get going then."

Holly nodded and followed him out. She waved goodbye to everyone.

Holly walked out with Germany to his car. He unlocked the door and they got in.

Germany cleared his throat. "Erm... Holly, how did you feel about the meeting?"

Holly looked at him and smiled. "It was very interesting. Everyone seemed very nice, but odd at the same time." She giggled.

Germany sighed. "They are an odd bunch that's for sure." He started up his car and drove back to his home.

They arrived at Germany's home. Holly smiled to herself, she was happy today went so well. She got out of Germany's car and stretched.

Germany came and stood next to her. "So I'll see you later I guess." She said, smiling at him.

Germany nodded. "Ja... Erm Holly before you go, I have something to ask you."

Holly looked at him, eyes widening. "Sure Germany, what is it?"

Germany looked at her blushing, gently taking her hand into his.

Holly blushed deeply, she couldn't believe what was happening. "G-germany, what are you doing?"

Germany looked into her eyes, blushing more. "H-holly, I wanted to ask you if you would do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

Holly gasped, blushing a deep scarlet. She could _NOT_ believe what was happening. She was speechless.

"G-germany... Yes. A hundred times yes. I would love too." Berlin felt her eyes start to water. She was so happy.

Germany smiled, pulling her close to him. "Oh Holly, you have made me such a happy man. You are so amazing."

Holly blushed more, feeling his arms around her. She felt so safe, protected. She could feel his abs through his shirt.

Germany kissed the top of her forehead, and looked into her eyes. "Is tomorrow night okay with you?"

Holly nodded. "That's perfect." She smiled, blushing as she looked at him.

Germany blushed. "Great, I will pick you up at 6pm."

Holly nodded, blushing still. "Okay, sounds great."

Germany smiled. He took her hand, kissing it. "See you tomorrow..." Holly waved as she headed home.

Germany smiled, waving back. "Until tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4 The confession

Holly was so nervous the next day. Tonight was her DATE with Germany. She still couldn't believe it. She would have never thought in a million years that Germany would have finally asked her out. Holly blushed at the thought of him. She was so curious to where Germany was going to take her.

Her outfit for the night was a black dress and black flats. She straightened her black and teal hair letting it hang loose. She applied her eyeliner and painted her nails black.

Berlin looked at herself in the mirror; she actually thought she looked beautiful. She waited for 6pm to arrive and for Germany to get there.

Germany arrived at Holly's at 6pm, like he promised.

He was so nervous. Holly made him so nervous, and he was hardly ever nervous.

It was probably because he loved her so much. He was taking her to a restaurant called Gugelhof. It was a very fancy place, and Holly deserved nothing but the best.

He walked up and knocked on Holly's door, he could feel himself blushing already.

Holly jumped hearing a knock on the door, she knew it was Germany. She took a deep breath and walked to open the door. Her blues eyes met his as she smiled.

"H-hallo Germany." He looked so gorgeous. He had a suit on that fit him in all the right places. She felt her face flush a deep scarlet.

Germany looked at her and smiled. "H-hallo Holly. Are you ready to go?"

Holly blushed more and nodded slightly. "Y-yes, I'm ready." She grabbed her purse, and locked the door behind her.

Germany smiled and walked with her to his car. He couldn't stop looking at her, she looked so beautiful tonight. She always looked beautiful, but tonight for some reason made her look even more beautiful.

Germany opened the car door for her, he felt like his face was burning up. Holly smiled and got inside his car.

Germany got into the car, and started it up. It took them about 15 minutes to get to the restaurant. Holly's eyes widened when she saw where Germany was taking her.

He parked the car and got out of the car, walking around opening the door for her.

Holly smiled getting out of the car. "Thank-you Germany, this place is so lovely. Are you sure it's okay to take me here?"

Germany smiled, nodding. "But of course Holly, only ve best for you."

Holly blushed. "Aw… Germany, you're so sweet."

Germany smiled, blushing taking her hand in his. "Anything for you Holly."

Holly smiled, taking his hand walking into the restaurant with him.

"I made us a reservation." Germany said.

Holly smiled, blushing lightly. "You are just so wonderful."

Germany blushed more. "Danke Holly."

Germany walked inside with her; he walked to the hostess and told her about the reservation. She was checking up out big time, but he kept his eyes on Holly.

The hostess took them to their private table. Holly blushed; Germany was so sweet to her. She saw the hostess checking up out, but he only paid attention to her. He meant everything to her.

They took a seat at their table, and Holly picked up the menu looking at it. Everything looked so delicious. She wasn't sure what to choose.

"Get whatever you'd like Holly, it's all on me." He said.

Holly blushed more, smiling. "T-thank-you Germany, you're so sweet."

Germany smiled at her, looking at his menu. He decided on what he was having to eat.

Holly looked at the menu, and finally figured out what she wanted to eat as well. The waiter came and took their orders. Germany thanked the waiter as he left.

Holly sat there nervously, not sure what to say to Germany. She looked over at him and caught him looking at her and blushed even more. "I-I don't know what to say."

Germany smiled blushing as well. "Me either, sometimes I just feel so nervous around you."

Holly blushed more. "S-same here."

Germany looked Holly straight in the eye, feeling his face flush even more. "H-holly, I can't hold it in anymore. I l-love you Holly, more than anything in this world. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

Holly gasped, feeling her whole face burn red. "Oh, y-yes. Yes, I'd love too! Ludwig, I love you too, more than my own life."


End file.
